


Binary Blues

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Loneliness, Phantom Zone (DCU), Sunsets, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Kara both loves and hates sunsets.
Kudos: 4
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Binary Blues

Kara loves and hates sunsets.

They are signs of time slipping past her. She is a stone in its stream. All around her are leaves, drifting in the wind, falling. And she sits, still, watching.

And they are a sign that time passes, time that she alone is witness to. For instant, when the world around her is most saturated with colour, the red almost right, and then she drifts into oblivion.


End file.
